Best Friends Forever?
by FinchelForeverHeart82
Summary: Rachel and Finn have been best friends ever since they were about 2. But now, they are in high school. Finn is the handsome and popular school quarterback and Rachel is just known as a loser. But, what will happen when they start to get feelings for each other? If they date, will it work or just make their friendship crumble all down?
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends Forever? Episode 1 Finn is the handsome, 17 year old quarterback of his high school football team in Ohio, is dating the head cheerleader on their high school cheerleading team named Quinn and has a stepbrother named Kurt who's dad and also his stepdad is Burt. He is also one of the two leaders of the glee club in his school with his best friend Rachel. He and Rachel have been best friends ever since they were 2 and have been ever since. But, Rachel is kinda one of the losers of the school. Their families are also very close just like them. They are so close that some people In the glee club and others at school think that they are in love, but they are really just best friends. School starts tomorrow. Finn is not looking forward to it since he's not doing well and Rachel isn't because she gets bullies usually. Rachel's P.O.V I sit on my bed with a book in my hands and my earbuds in my ears. I hum along to the song I am listening to "Don't Stop Believing", which is me and my best friend Finn's song. I smile to myself. I then take my hand and rub my forehead. It's been such a hot, brutal summer. I heard it was going to be sunny today so I got up and decided to go in the pool. I walk to the dresser next to my bed and get out a dark blue strapless bikini. While I'm at it I turn on my radio blasting. My dads are away on a business trip so no ones home. Finn's P.O.V I grab my car keys from the kitchen counter and start to walk to the door to go to Rachel's house and hear my mom call my name from the living room. C: *walks into the kitchen and turns to him* Finn. Where are you going? F: To Rachel's house. She's kinda lonely since her dad's went on the business trip last week. C: Oh. Well that's sweet of you to keep her company. Why don't you ask her to come over for dinner tonight while your at it. F: *walks over to her and kisses her cheek* I'll ask her for you. But, I gotta get going. She's probably wondering where I am. *starts walking to the front door and opens it* Bye mom. C: Bye sweetie. Have fun! F: *walks to truck and opens door, starts driving, and turns the radio on and starts humming* His phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out. He opens his phone and reads the text. It's from Rachel. ( Rachel: Finny, where are you? ) ( Finn: I'm on my way(: ) ( Rachel: Okay. See you then(; ) ( Finn: Yup. Can't wait to see my best friend. ) Finns pulls into the driveway and walks to front door. He knocks on it. He a waits a minute and gets no answer. He starts to get worried and looks for the spare key under the welcome mat where Rachel told him it would be. After a minute or two after looking, he finds it and immediately opens the door. He hears loud music from upstairs and runs up the stairs and then turns in the hallway and walks to Rachel's room. Finn opens the door and his eyes widen. He finds Rachel only in shorts and a bra dancing around in her room to the music. F: Rach? She spins around and finds Finn standing there. She runs over to the radio and shuts it off quick. R: *puts arms over chest trying to cover* Oh. Hi Finn. *embarrassed and blushes* F: *notices she is embarrassed, blushing and trying to cover herself* Oh Rach. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of barged in like this like some pervert. *starts to walk out* R: *grabs his arms to keep him from going off and then cups his face* Finn, it's alright. I trust you. You didn't know I was dancing in my room only in a bra. F: *chuckles and smiles at her* You know you don't have to be embarrassed Rach. Your beautiful. R: *smiles at him and blushes, then hugs him* I love you. F: I love you too midget. *puts chin on head and then pulls away a minute or two later* Now go get dressed so we can go swimming! R: Alright! F: *runs out to the pool and jumps in* Rachel walks out with her hair down and sunglasses over her eyes. Finn smiles at her because she looks so beautiful. She sits down on the edge of the pool and puts her feet in. F: Can you at least come in and get half your body wet. *pouts and pulls at her foot* R: *giggles* In a minute. F: No. Now. *pulls her in* R: *screams and lands in his arms* Finn! *hits his arm* That wasn't funny! F: *rubs his arm* That hurt. *makes sad face* R: Aw Finny, I'm sorry. *looks down* F: Really? R: No! *laughs and splashes him* F: Oh so that's how you wanna be. *splashes her back and then starts moving towards her and picks her up* R: Put me down Finn Christopher Hudson! Your so evil! F: No, I just think someone needs to go on the waterside. *sits down and sits Rachel between his legs* Finn lets out a soft, quiet groan from feeling her on him. Rachel doesn't seem to notice. R: Ugh fine. Will you leave me alone then? F: Hm. *pretends to think* Maybe. R: Alright. *smiles up at him* F: *grins back down at her and then starts going down* R: *holds onto his hand tighter* F: Here w- He gets cut off when they land into the water. Finn moves his head back and forth fast to get the water out of his hair. He looks around the pool and notices Rachel didn't surface. F: *sees her body underwater* Shit. *he goes over to her fast, lifts her in his arms bridal style and carries her out, and sits her down on a chair, he sits next to her and holds her on his lap* Rach! *taps cheeks and starts to get worried and gets out phone* R: *opens eyes smiling* What are you doing? *giggles* F: What the hell Rachel? That wasn't funny. *gets up, grabs towel and walks inside the house* R: *shes starts to follow him* Finn! *she calls out to him* He ignores her calling his name and plops down on the living room couch. R: *bends down next to his face* Finn. F: What? *looks up at her* R: *puts hand in his hair* I'm sorry. I wouldn't just leave like that without saying goodbye to you. *looks down* F: I guess I have to forgive you since I'm stuck with you. R: *hits his chest* Not funny! F: Ow. *rubs chest* R: *walks into the kitchen crossing her arms* F: *puts arms on her shoulders and looks down at her* Hey hey don't be mad. You know I was joking! R: *hugs him* Okay sorry. They pull away a minute or two later. F: Okay well my mom invited you over to eat. Wanna come? R: Sure. I'll go get ready. *runs upstairs and puts on red summer dress and straightens hair* F: *smiles at her and grabs her hand, walks outside with her and opens the passenger door for her* To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Best Friends Forever? Episode 2

Rachel's P.O.V Me and Finn sang the whole car ride to his house. As we walk inside his house, he's stops in his tracks not looking so happy. I try to find out why and then I see. It's Quinn sitting there at the dinner table. I let go of his arm and stand next to him. She gets up and goes over to Finn and kisses him. Finn just looks disgusted.

Q: Hi baby.

K: *looks at Finn annoyed*

F: Uh what are you doing here?

Q: You invited me over but you were at hobbits house. So your mom invited me to stay over for dinner.

C: *lips him 'I'm sorry' from the kitchen*

F: *nods at her* Um well okay. And don't call Rachel that. *sits down next to Quinn*

R: *smiles at Finn and sits down next to Kurt*

K: *whispers to her* Doesn't Quinn look like a total elf today with her hair like that out of her face?

R: *giggles*

Q: *glares at Rachel* What's so funny huh?

R: Why do you care?

Q: *mumbles* Bitch.

R: *rolls eyes*

K: Alright! Rachel, come with me to help Carole!

R: I would love to. *gets up and walks into the kitchen*

C: Rachel sweetie! *hugs her* How are you?

Finn smiles. He loves how Rachel and his family get along. Unlike Quinn.

R: *smiles* I've been fine. Home is just lonely.

C: Why don't you just stay here hunni?

R: No no it's fine.

K: *putting plates down the table and turns to them jumping up and down* OH MY GOD PLEASE!

C: I insist!

R: Are you sure it's fine?

Q: *whispers to Finn* Wanna go upstairs?

F: Uh okay. *walks with her upstairs to his room*

R: *sees them leave and puts silver wear on table* Thank you so much Carole. It means a lot.

C: Rachel, your like a daughter I never had. I wouldn't let you live alone for the next couple of months!

K: *walks over to Rachel* Wanna go upstairs and let me do your hair and makeup?

R: Okay but don't ruin my face and hair Hummel!

K: Alright alright come on! *drags her upstairs*

Q: *sees her and glares*

R: *peeks inside Finns room and sees him and Quinn making out, grabs door and slams door shut and laughs*

K: Oh my god Rachel *runs to his room with her and sits down on his bed with her* Did you just slam the door on them?

R: *laughs* Yes! If can't believe I did that!

K: You know Quinn's probably gonna kill you for looking in on them.

R: Whatever. Let's just do my hair and makeup. *sits down on chair in front of his mirror*

Kurt was about to curl Rachel's hair until Quinn stormed in...

Q: What the hell we're you doing watching me and Finn?

K: We're kinda busy here! *keeps curling her hair*

Q: *slaps the curler out of his hands and it lands on Rachel's arm* I don't give a shit.

R: *has tears in her eyes and lets out a scream*

Q: You deserved that. Stay away from-

F: *runs in from the bathroom with Carole behind him* What the hell just happened? *looks at Rachel*

C: *walks over to Rachel and looks at her arm* Kurt! You dropped the iron on her arm!

K: No! Little came in here and slapped it out of my hand!

F: *looks at Quinn angry* Quinn, I think you should just go and skip dinner.

Q: But Finn s-

F: I don't wanna hear it just go.

Q: *walks over to kiss him goodbye*

F: *backs away* Just go.

Q: *storms out and mumbles* That brat

C: Rachel sweetie, we need to put it under cool water quickly.

R: Alright. *gets up and walks into the bathroom with Carole*

K: *puts stuff away*

C: *holds her arm over the sink* This may hurt sweetie.

F: *stands next to Rachel*

R: *closes eyes and bites lip*

F: *grabs her hand* I'm sorry I let her do that to you.

R: *squeezes his hand from the pain* I-it's not your fault.

C: *puts cloth around her arm* Okay all better.

R: Thank you Carole.

C: No problem sweet heart. *walks back downstairs and calls from the bottom of the steps* Dinners ready also! Get Kurt!

F: Alright mom.

R: *walks out of the bathroom, and notices she's still holding onto Finns hand, she lets go* Sorry.

F: It's fine.

R: *smiles at him and walks to Kurt's room with him and sees a photo of her and Finn painting in his backyard* Aw you still have this? *points to it*

F: Yeah. Why wouldn't I? *walks to get Kurt* Dinners ready.

R: *smiles and walks downstairs*

K: Okay *walks downstairs*

F: *follows*

Kurt sits down next to Carole and Finn sits down next to Rachel and they start eating.

R: This is so good! Your the best cook!

C: Thank you Rachel. You'll get used to it.

F: *talks with mouth full* Are you really living with us for the next couple of months?

K&C: Ew Finn!

F: *swallows food* Sorry.

R: *giggles at him* Yup I am.

F: Well, this is gonna be fun.

R: I guess if you can handle me.

C: Everyone done eating.

K: Yeah I'm stuffed.

F: No I'm starving. *chuckles*

C: Finn! *picks up their plates*

K: *helps her*

R: You ate twice as much as us you know.

F: *hits her arm playfully* Is someone calling me fat?

R: No. A giant actually!

F: Well, that's actually accurate.

R: Since when do you use words like that?

F: Since I've been hanging out with you.

R: So like your whole life?

F: Technically.

R: *stands up and fixes dress* Well, I'm gonna get all my stuff from home and bring it back here.

F: *grabs her arm and begs* Can I come with you? I'll drive you there!

R: No Finn. Stay and help your mom.

F: Please. *stands up and stares in here eyes*

R: Nope. *starts walking to the door*

F: *grabs her around the waist and pulls her back* Pleeeaassseee.

R: Okay okay anything to make you quiet. Come on. *grabs his hand*

F: *yells* Mom! I'm going with Rachel to go get her stuff from her house!

C: Alright!

They walk out holding hands and Finn helps her in the passenger seat in his truck and gets in the drivers side and starts driving. Rachel leans her head on his shoulder while he drives. They arrive at a red light and Rachel speaks.

R: Finny? *looks up at him*

F: Yes Rachie? *looks down at her smiling*

R: You have some food on the corner of your lip.

F: *puts fingers all over lip* Where?

R: Right here.

F: Nothing came off.

R: Finn! Right...there. *looks up at him*

They stare into each other's eyes. Finn wanted to kiss her so badly but didn't want to ruin their friendship. He leaned in closer but then she backed away.

R: S-sorry Finn. *looks out the window*

F: It's fine Rach! You helped me get food off my lip!

R: *blushes and laughs* Your so silly.

5 minutes later they arrive.

R: Come on in Finn! *grabs his hand and runs in with him*

F: *lifts her up in his arm*

R: *laughs hard*

Finn puts her down when they enter.

R: Okay. I don't have a lot of stuff I believe but I'll pack quick.

F: Rach it's okay ill help.

R: *smiles*Okay. Come on. *runs upstairs with him to her room*

They have some laughs and finished and go back downstairs.

R: Do you mind if I take a shower?

F: No go ahead. I'll wait here.

R: Thanks. I'll be quick! *runs upstairs*

F: *grins at her and turns on tv and watches football*

Finn was sitting there for 35 minutes and was worried about Rachel. She said she would be quick he thought. He ran upstairs and as he got closer to the bathroom, he didn't hear any water running anymore. He peaked in into the bathroom and saw Rachel just coming out of the shower, grabbing for a towel, in nakedness. The water dripping down her body, he licked his lips. He saw Rachel starting to walk out to go to her room to change. He panicked but it was too late. Rachel saw him peaking in.

R: Um Finn. *stares at him* Are you okay?

F: Oh my god. Rac-

R: I know what your gonna say. You were taking long so I came to check?

F: *nods*

R: Finn I know when you don't lie and lie by now. I believe you okay? *puts hand on arm and shivers*

F: Rach, go get some clothes on your probably freezing.

R: Yeah good idea. *smiles*

Finn goes downstairs and sits on the couch and watches football again. Rachel comes downstairs with all the stuff she needs. Her suitcase, hair and makeup bag, and all her gadgets. She had on a neon yellow tank, and grey PINK sweatpants. He gets up and walks to her.

F: Hey let me take something. *takes suitcase and hair/makeup bag*

R: Thanks Finn.

F: *smiles and walks with her to his truck, takes all her stuff and puts in his truck*

They talk about school the whole car ride, and arrive 10 minutes later at about 8:30pm. Finn helps her bring her stuff to the guest room next to his. He notices that the lights are all off which means probably everyone else is in already in bed.

R: *hugs him* Thanks Finn!

F:'No problem. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?

R: Yep. First day of school. *lays down on bed and yawns* Night!

F: Night angel. *smiles and kisses her head, shuts the light off*

R: *shocked but blushing and smiling falling asleep*

To be continued...


End file.
